


One Last Time

by SmoakinCodebreaker



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinCodebreaker/pseuds/SmoakinCodebreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity got back from Nanda Parbat two days ago. This wasn't what she was expecting to find at her door step so late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this with a co-author who was going to write Oliver's parts because he's amazing and is just so good with Oliver. But stuff changes and I asked him if I could run with it. Being the amazing human he is, he was totally cool with it.
> 
> I might try to talk him into tweaking what he had for Oliver's parts so I can post it as a second chapter to this. But shhh, don't tell him that ;)
> 
> Forgive us for our angst. We just had to after that goodbye in 3/20.
> 
> Also, I have no beta. All mistakes are 100% mine.

The knock on her front door brought her out of the thoughts that were leading her down a spiraling path. Whomever thought leaving her alone with season two of Buffy and an entire bottle of red wine was an idiot.

Reluctantly the blonde genius threw her covers back, dragging one leg at a time out of her bed. It had been an intense couple of days. Scratch that, an intense year, if she was honest. Their plane had touched down in Starling late Thursday night from Nanda Parbat after bringing Thea back to life. Ray kindly gave her the rest of the weekend off. Needless to say, her bed had been her favorite spot since.

"Ms Ferdinand, your cat isn't here, you know that I…" she called through the door as she turned the lock and pulled it open. The rest of her sentence died as she took in the figure standing on her doorstep. That was most definitely not Ms Ferdinand. She must have fallen asleep. Dreaming was the only explanation. 

Her mouth was suddenly dry, making it harder to form words. Belatedly she realized it was because her mouth was hanging open in surprise.

Three times. 

She blinked three times, very slowly, but he didn't disappear. All of the sudden she could hear her heart pounding in her chest, the blood rushing through her veins. For the first time, since she walked away from him in that cold desert, she could feel her heart.

Without even thinking she flung herself at him, arms around his neck for a hug. The league outfit hadn't even registered in her mind, neither did the blood. All that mattered to her was the man underneath it all. The logical part of her brain told her this wasn't going to last long, so she was determined to make every second count. 

"H-how are you here?" She questioned in his ear, her voice breaking slightly from the emotion and dryness.

He didn't answer her as she lowered down on her feet, stepped inside and pulled him in. As nice as her neighbor was, the last thing she needed was the nosy old lady to spot someone dressed as the Dark Archer on her door step. It all sank in at once, and though a frown took over the smile she'd been wearing she said nothing.

Joining a league of assassins meant he was going to have to kill. Really, she didn't want to know who or why. That would be way too much for her. When a few moments passed without an answer she retreated to her small kitchen, grabbed them both some water and returned to him.

When he took the glass with a faint smile of thanks she felt a sense of relief. Aside from the hug he really hadn't reacted much, just stared at her. With her free hand she pulled him to her couch and sat down with him.

"Oliver?" Her voice was soft as she spoke, trying to get something out of him.

"Felicity."

The breath caught in her throat at hearing her name on his lips. It had been way too long. After spending every single day with him for the past three years, a few days without him was just too long. 

It wasn't like he said it any different than he usually did, it still sounded like so much more than just her name and maybe that was why she was choked up for a moment. Or maybe it was knowing this was definitely going to be the last time she saw him.

Before either of them even registered the fact they were leaning in, their lips touched. In the beginning the kiss was soft, sweet but the longer their lips moved together the deeper it got. Who knew one kiss could say so much?

They never needed words, looks, gestures, silent conversations passed between them for so long that it was their main form of communication. For once they were both on the same page.

"I miss you."  
"I miss you too."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

One minute they were on her couch, making out like desperate teenagers, and the next he's carried her to her bed.

This was nothing like their first time in Nanda Parbat. This was desperation where the first time had been more about finally getting to that moment. It had been beautiful, and full of love. This time, though it was beautiful, and full of love, it was full of goodbye too.

Despite how amazing it was, and how happy she was to have another shot at her happiness, she knew and he knew it was going to be short lived.

Being wrapped up in his arms, cuddled against his bare chest was more comforting that she imagined was possible. The warmth that radiated from his body slowly lulled her, and before she knew it she was asleep. 

What woke her was the sudden rush of cold air. Oliver was gone. Sitting straight up in bed, her breath coming way too quickly, and tears already falling down her face she spotted him at the end of the bed getting dressed. Seeing him should have comforted her but it only made her cry harder.

A soft sob left her lips and Oliver was by her side in a second. "Felicity?" He whispered, just her name asking everything he wasn't.

"I'm blonde, Oliver but, I am not that blonde," she answered a bit more harshly than she had intended. When she was returned with that adorable furrow in his brow when he doesn't know what she means she leans into him, her head resting under his chin.

"This was the goodbye you couldn't say in Nanda Parbat," she finally said in answer. He let out a puff of air that told her she was right. "Whatever you have planned..." The words trailed off for a moment because she didn't want to voice what she knew was the truth. "It's a suicide mission, you're not coming back, are you?"

"I love you, Felicity," he finally spoke and it crushed her heart more than her father walking out and Cooper killing himself combined. "But I was serious, before you got on that plane. I want you to be happy. That's the only way I can get through any of this."

She pulled away from him, glared even with the tears clouding her vision. "You're an idiot," Felicity practically snapped. Laying back down on her bed, facing away from him she tried to contain her sobs. 

Oliver shifted on the bed, moving to wrap himself around her. His head rested against her shoulder, his lips brushing lightly against her skin. "You are my happiness, Oliver," she whispered.

He quickly had her moved to her back, his hands cupping her face as he leaned down and kissed her. It was the worst and best kiss she'd ever gotten. It was as deep as their love for each other, as desperate as they were both feeling, and when he pulled away she knew it was over.

"I love you," he practically pleaded, and she marveled at how similar and different this felt to their goodbye in the hospital corridor.

"I love you," she answered, her eyes closing as he moved from the bed to pull on the wrong colored hood. 

They said nothing else as he walked out of her bedroom, and then her house, and then her life for the last time. 

She was going to need more than a weekend off to cope with this one, she decided as she turned her attention back to Buffy, who just shoved a sword through the love of her life's chest. The song that started to play on the episode made her pull the covers over her head as she tried to stop herself from crying anymore. She was tired of crying.

When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed of their night ended completely different. With the two of them cuddled into bed, happy together for once, and no impending danger or death hanging over their head.


End file.
